


Fate Trigger Happy Havoc

by Agimat_AltoSax713



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arc Storyline, F/M, Makoto Naegi is Shirou Emiya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agimat_AltoSax713/pseuds/Agimat_AltoSax713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire, the boy saving a man. Makoto Naegi died in the great fire of Fuyuki that took his parent's lives, leaving only his sister and a shell as the survivors. A letter, a lottery win. Shirou Emiya is the Ultimate Luckster. Hope, despair, fate. Let us see where Hope's Peak will lead us. ARC 1: Hope's Peak Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Trigger Happy Havoc

A young boy with brown hair was walking slowly as he started to breathe in the smoke. He coughed as he looked at his sister, a small toddler with slightly dark brown hair and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Komaru, we're...we're gonna make it out of here," the boy said taking few steps every now and then. He coughed once more as he felt Komaru start to lean in.

"K-K-Komaru?" the boy asked the girl as she started to breathe again.

"Sowwy Nii-san," Komaru admitted as she looked up.

The boy smiled, "Don't worry Komaru, we're..." The boy fell over, "We'll..." He collapsed.

"...Nii-san?" Komaru's eyes widened. She started to cough more as she looked at her big brother in shock.

The fire started to become more and more stronger as the boy looked at Komaru. With the remaining ounce of his strength, he covered her up. He hugged her tightly as Komaru looked at her brother, completely confused.

"You'll survive. Just...just don't breathe in any of the fumes," the boy said covering her up. What felt like years, perhaps centuries passed for the two siblings as Komaru tilted her head. She was completely and utterly confused. After all, she was just a little kid. A little child who didn't even know what was going on. She closed her eyes...until she heard a voice and her brother was waking up.

"Thank you...thank you, thank you!" Komaru heard...as she heard a man clad in black weep in joy... Her brother, who had formerly been covering her up, was now on the ground. Said man was weeping, almost as if he had also survived the fire. She looked at the man and at her brother...before making her way toward the man. He looked at her and smiled.

"...Is this your brother?"

Komaru nodded as she looked at the man above him.

"...I see," the man stood up, tears in his eyes as he looked at both the boy and Komaru, "I'm... I'm so glad I found you...both of you... I...I have been saved."

**Eight years later...**

Komaru Emiya woke up to the pleasant smell of her brother's cooking. Her stomach started to rumble as she stood up and stretched her body. As she changed into her middle school uniform, ready to start the day, she heard the door open as she smiled.

"Morning Sakura-senpai!" Komaru said as a purple-haired girl bowed and smiled at her underclassman.

"Ah, Komaru-san, good morning," Sakura said as the two walked toward the kitchen as a young man with brown-hair, an ahoge and an apron looked over the stove. He turned around and smiled at his family, his golden eyes looking directly them.

"Ah, Sakura-san, Komaru, good morning!"

"Good morning nii-san!"

"Good morning senpai."

" _Shirou!"_

It was then another voice cried out as a woman with brown hair stampeded into the kitchen, "Is breakfast ready!" This was none other than Taiga Fujimura, the caretaker and "big sister" of both Komaru and Shirou Emiya.

"It sure is Fuji-nee," Shirou said taking off his apron and delivering food to the table.

Komaru clasped her hands and smiled, "Idakimastu!" She took her share and slurped it up, "Another great dish nii-san!"

Shirou scratched the back his head hair awkwardly, "Eh, it's probably just as normal as the rest of them Komaru." He said taking another bite.

"If it wasn't so good, I wouldn't be learning under you senpai," Sakura told him with a smile on her face.

"And I wouldn't be heading to your house every day Shirou," Taiga stated as she looked at Shirou before delivering him a smile "Anyways, I found a letter in your mailbox today." Shirou's eyebrow rose as he took the envelope, "Weird thing is that the logo's of that of..."

"Hope's Peak Academy!?" Komaru exclaimed as she looked at the familiar logo of a black-and-white shield with a fountain pen crossed with a mark, "Nii-san, there's no way that-" Komaru looked at Taiga and Sakura and started to be a bit more quiet than usual.

The two siblings shrugged it off. Neither of them had a specific _special_ talent. And even with Shirou's cooking, he never took it worldwide and there was already a cook for Hope's Peak already from what he heard.

"..." Sakura looked at the envelope and gave Shirou a small smile, "Senpai, maybe you should open it."

Shirou nodded as he opened the envelope and read the letter:

" _Due to the annual raffle that Hope's Peak Academy often does, we are proud to say that Shirou Emiya is the winner of this years Ultimate Lucky Student."_

He blinked.

Sakura blinked.

Komaru blinked.

Taiga's eyes widened.

"Shirou! You're going to Hope's Peak!" Taiga exclaimed as she took Shirou's hands, "I can't believe it, my little brother, the Ultimate Lucky Student!"

Sakura smiled at Shirou, this time with a rather heavy heart, "Congratulations senpai."

"Nii-san! You have to go! You have too! You _have_ too!" Komaru said with pleading eyes, "Otherwise you won't get the full Hope's Peak experience!"

Shirou sighed as he placed the letter down and looked at his family, giving them a simple smile, "But here's the thing, I really don't need to go to Hope's Peak. I can get by fine without it, you know? I'm already enrolling at Homurahara High School anyways." He said with a sigh as Sakura and Komaru looked at each other.

"Senpai," Sakura quietly said, "There are... _so_ little people who get to attend this school. The only way people like me and Komaru get to attend is if we had a specific talent or the 'preparatory school...'" She sighed again, "And I'm not sure if grandfather would even let me leave the area. But... You get to set for _life."_ It would probably be better if Shirou was away from her...even if she wanted to be close to him.

Shirou looked at the paper and sighed, "Set for life? I...I don't know if I want that."

"Shirou!" Taiga pointed at her little brother, " _You, you_ get to be set for life and that's _that!"_

Komaru smiled, "Well, if you get to attend Hope's Peak and graduate, won't you be able to become a Hero of Justice easier?"

Shirou blinked, "But that path shouldn't have any-"

"Think about it. The people who graduate there get to influence the world. A former Ultimate Student Council President? He's helping make Hope's Peak into an international school. In fact, there has been _many_ Ultimates who get to help change the world!" Komaru said pointing at the sky, "And my big brother gets to be one of them!"

Shirou sweatdropped as he looked at Komaru, "Alright, alright. I guess I'll go next school year."

Sakura gave a little smile in response and Taiga gave Shirou a "thumb's-up" gesture along with a grin.

* * *

At night, Shirou looked over a machine and closed his eyes.

" _Trace on."_ He said as he scanned the metal for any deformities, "Well... As long as I'm here-"

"Knock, knock," Shirou turned around and smiled at the figure leaning against the wall, "Doing some Magecraft training Shirou-nii?"

Shirou smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Komaru chuckled, "Well, you're the one who took off most next to dad Shirou-nii." She said as she looked at the broken machines in the room, "Though, I _can_ help you with-" Komaru was stopped by Shirou's hand.

"It's alright Komaru," Shirou said as he traced it, "You deserve to live a normal life. But me and the old man? We'll be heroes, just you wait." He looked at the invitation to Hope's Peak, "...You think that it will help me Komaru? Help lead the way to become a Hero of Justice?"

Komaru looked at the invitation, "Well, you'll have connections, right?" She gave her brother another smile, "You won't be the Ultimate Lucky Student Shirou-nii, you'll be..."

Shirou chuckled, "The Ultimate Hero, right?"

Komaru pouted, "Hey, that's what I was going to say!" Komaru exclaimed as Shirou laughed before looking at the machine he was working on.

"Dad said that we'll need to have a good sibling bond, you know? That's why I asked if I could tell you about Magecraft. I mean-"

Komaru chuckled, "Shirou-nii, you're better at that then I am. I'm more average than _you._ I really don't need to be a Mage right now."

The two chuckled at the response as Komaru continued.

"And soon, you'll be an _ultimate,"_ Komaru told Shirou with a smile.

* * *

The following morning, news had gotten around the school. Shirou was simply calmly walking down the hallway when he noticed a certain blue-haired individual.

"Good morning Emiya, or should I say 'Ultimate?'" He said with a grin on his face, "Got the news yesterday." He placed a hand on Shirou's shoulder, "Going to Hope's Peak, are ya?"

Shirou sweatdropped, "Hi Shinji."

This was Shirou's...well, friend for lack of a better term, Shinji Matou. And while yes, he is the failure that we all know and hate, Shinji placed himself as Shirou's friend. Though, it was less of friendship and more of a lordship.

"Hmph, I probably could have made it into the school myself. Buuuut I suppose that you just got in by luck. Meanwhile, the people around you have _actual_ talent," Shinji stated as the two walked into class as Shirou elected stares, "Just remember you old friend Shinji while in Hope's Peak. Toss the name around, tell people that you're friends with him."

Shirou chuckled, "I guess I will."

"And don't worry, I'll take good care of Sakura while you're away. Komaru though... Eh, she's a lost cause," Shinji joked as Shirou gave him a mock glare. Shinji laughed again.

"Ah don't worry, it's more than likely that Sakura will help her out along with Taiga," Shinji explained as he took his seat. Shirou chuckled before sitting down.

"Anyways, let's get ready. It's time for our finals."

In another class, there was another girl working on her finals. This girl? Well, she was currently thinking of the latest news that went around the middle school.

_A boy named Shirou Emiya gets to be a part of Hope's Peak Academy...based on luck._ A certain twin-tailed girl thought to herself as she focused on her exam, _I'd laugh if I didn't already see him walk down the hallway and people are just swarming around him. Then again, I'd probably blame his little sister for spreading the news._

Rin Tohsaka, currently working on her finals and coming to the conclusion that it was ridiculous luck that allowed him to even be _thought_ as a candidate.

_Well, even though I'm a good student at school, I don't have a specific_ talent _that normal people would have. My only talent is... Well... I already have my ideal life played out for me. After high school, I go to England to study at Clock Tower._ Rin smirked as she thought of working day-in and day-out becoming one of the premiere Mages. Yes, that was her main goal. But first...

_I have to pass._

Rin thought to herself.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks of preparing himself, researching the students who would attend Hope's Peak. The Heir to the Togami Corporation, a swimmer, a martial artist (which Shirou made special note of), a baseball star and even a pop idol, who's name he recognized... Well, more like his sister had recognized that is. As he prepared himself, he closed his eyes as he thought on what happened in his past.

**Eight Years Ago...**

After the fire, and seeing the eyes of his savior, tearfully crying over him, Shirou had found himself in the hospital, surrounded by fellow survivors, children.

"An unfamiliar ceiling," Shirou thought to himself as he looked at the ceiling once more.

People who had lost their homes, their lives... All the while, he...he selfishly marched past through them. ...Well, it wasn't all selfish. He had a reason for surviving...but...but why only them? He could have saved more people. He _should_ have saved more people.

He looked at the girl who was in the bed next to him. She smiled at him.

"Are you up nii-san?" the girl said as Shirou looked at himself.

"Nii-san."

"Nii-san!"

He was...this girl's older brother?

"...Yes," Shirou quietly said as he looked at the girl, "Um, what's your name again?"

"Komaru!" the girl had given him a smile. The girl next to him _looked_ like she would related to him. Brown hair, a small toddler...who he saved. She looked at the man in the doorway. She pointed to him as Shirou recognized the man.

...It was the man who saved him.

"Hello Komaru," the man said bowing at the girl before looking at the boy, "Hello there, do you remember your name?" The man asked as Shirou shook his head. He looked at Komaru and Komaru shook her head. The man sighed as he realized that the child was too young to remember their name. He then looked at Shirou once more.

The man smiled, "Then how about I call you Shirou then, is that alright?" Shirou nodded as he looked at both of them.

"I guess I should ask you both what you would prefer. Would you prefer to be sent off to an orphanage...or do you want to be taken in with a man you just met."

Komaru smiled as Shirou looked at him with a head-tilt... The young boy pointed at the man and the young girl nodded happily.

The man smiled, "I'm glad you two decided together. I couldn't bare take apart a brother and sister." The other children looked at Shirou and Komaru as the man took out a few clothes, "Oh, by the way, my name is Kiritsugu and... Komaru and Shirou? I should tell you both this right now, but... I am a mage." He smiled at both of them and Shirou's eyes widened as Komaru had done a full-head tilt.

It was then, five years passed by as both siblings enjoyed life to the fullest...and yet, Shirou was focused on something. His boundless optimism, his ideals... Both combined had helped him realized something... He was going to be a hero who would save _everyone..._ that was his promise to Kiritsugu...on that last night...

* * *

Shirou woke up, his bags all packed and looking at the picture of his father.

"Kiritsugu," Shirou said as he smiled, "I _will_ be a hero who will save everyone. I will succeed where you failed."

As he walked to the car, Shirou took a deep breath in...but not before waving goodbye at his family and friends.

Sakura Matou, Shinji Matou, Komaru Emiya, Taiga Fujimura.

And thus, as the car drove away, Shirou was prepared to start a life...a life...where despair would come.

**Fate: Trigger Happy Havoc**


End file.
